I see the light in your darkness
by Vickie125
Summary: What if Mikan and Natsume switched places? And Natsume was new in Gakuen Alice and he had Mikans personality and she had his?
1. Chapter 1

Natsume POV:

Depressed. Is how i feel. Ever since Ruka left to this new school called Alice Academy, i've been alone. Grandma says he'll write but i've only received one letter in a whole year! I sighed in frustration.

"When will i be able to see you again Baka?" I whispered.

"Natsume, dear. Some people are here to see you." I could hear the fear in my Grandmas voice, i placed my hands behind my back and lit up a flame. I walked to the door. Three men in black stood behind a girl about my age, 16, standing there. She was beautiful with large hazel eyes and long brown hair tied up in a braid and placed around her left shoulder.

"You're coming with us." One of the men said behind her.

"Who're you?!" i shouted breaking out of my captivation for the girl.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just come with us."

"No way in hell. Get out of my house!" I yelled, bringing the flame from out behind my back. I saw the girl smirk and the flame vanished.

"What the-?" I tried to light it again but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

"Nice try." She smirked and walked over to my Grandma, she placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Natsume, dear. Don't be scared. Go. It's fine. They w-won't hurt you." She ushered. Me out the house with the people. She had tears in her eyes. When i was out the door she slammed the door shut and starting wailing.

"Grandma! Open the door before i burn it down!" I pounded my fist on the door.

"Mikan." One of the men said. She clicked her tongue.

"Why do they always make it difficult?" She stomped over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Faint, Pass out! Knock out cold! I don't know! Just faint!" My world felt cloudy and i slumped to the floor. How did she do that?...

i woke up in the back of a car. My eyes felt heavy and my body felt weak, but somehow i managed to sit up.

"Where am i?" I mumbled then i remember what had happened and i looked around searching for the girl, i couldn't find her.

"Hey kid, you awake?" Some one said from the front and i looked around the seat to see a man with curly blonde hair and stunning eyes.

"W-Who are you?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"I'm Narumi-Sensei." I smiled. At least he answered my questioned.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, starting to fidget, he was very handsome.

"Well you see, you Nastume-kun have a very special power. An Alice."

"Alice?"

"You can make fire appear put of nowhere right? Thats your Alice, the Control over Fire."

"Oh... Where are you taking me?"

"Alice Academy." Alice Academy!?

"Is there a boy named Ruka Nogi there!? He has blonde and and-"

"Calm down. If you have any questions go ahead and ask your new partner there."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw the girl from earlier sitting there. I screamed and jumped back.

"Shut up!"

"But how did - mmmm mm mmm m!" She covered my mouth with her hand.

"I have a headache so shut up." I nodded as she removed her hand, i gasped for breath.

"How did you get here?" I whisper shouted. She sighed, annoyed. Narumi-Sensei laughed.

"I used one of my Alices."

"AliceS?! You have more than one Alice!?" I shouted and immediately covered my mouth with my hand, she shot me and icy glare.

"Yes." She replied, resting her head on the car window.

"Mikan here, is the only person ever known to have the Copy Alice." Narumi-Sensei said.

"Copy Alice?"

"Any Alice she has seen in use, she can use."

"Wow!" I gasped and looked back at her to see she had fallen asleep. I tilted my head. She really is beautiful.

"Narumi-Sensei?" I asked.

"mmm?" He nodded.

"What did you mean by partner?" He chuckled.

"Your partner, is the person you train, share a room with, look after and go everywhere together."

"What? I have to share a room with a GIRL!?" I yelled, waking Mikan.

"Hyuuga..." She said angrily. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry?"

The car slowed to a stop and Mikan jumped out.

"We're here." Narumi-Sensei said and i followed him out the car. I looked up and saw a massive gate, with the words Alice Academy written across the front,

"Wow!" I gasped. Mikan pushed open the gates and walked in.

"Come on Hyuuga, i wanna get this tour thing over and done with." She said grumpily.

"Tour?"

"Yeah duh. Of the school baka." I pouted at her attitude but followed her in anyway.

And that is how my life at Alice Academy started...

* * *

><p><strong>Vickie125: aaahhh! Natsume-kun!<strong>

**Natsume: i can't believe you made a guy version of polka-dots.**

**Mikan: hey perv! It's not like i wanna be you either!**

**Vickie125: *pushes them apart* shut up or Natsume-kun you get a pink skirt and Mikan you have to marry Persona!" **

**Mikan: NOOOOOO!**

**Natsume: *lights flame***

**Mikan and Natsume: Vickie125 does not own Gakuen Alice in anyway! **

**Vickie125: thanks guys! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume POV:

I followed Mikan into the school, leaving Narumi-Sensei behind. She took me to the West Dorms, where we would be living... Together... I blushed at the thought and then quickly banished it from my mind. She took me up to the top floor where only two doors were present. She pointed to the room on the right.

"That is Youchi's and Tsubasa's room. Do not enter it." Her voice was clipped and i gulped. She then pointed to the left.

"Our room." She pulled out a key and opened the door. She walked in and i followed. The room was huge! It had a kind sized four poster bed, flat screen TV with many modern and up to date gadgets and games, opposite TV were two three sofas and one arm chair with a glass coffee table in the middle. To the left of the room there was a white door which i'm guessing lead to the bathroom.

"Urm Mikan?" I asked nervously.

"What?"

"Where will i sleep?" She sighed.

"First let me explain. The ground rules. 1. Do not touch my stuff or go through my things with out permission, which you will never get. 2. Do not go through that white door, the bathroom is through there." She pointed to another white door behind me which i didn't see because of the massive white kitchen. "3. Don't annoy me or disturb me or ask where i go at night. 4. Don't look in my closet or ask why i take so many pills. Go it?"

"A-anymore?"

"No. Do you have any?" She asked.

"N-No... Except! Where will i go when you change?" I blushed.

"You won't see me change either because i'll do it through the white door, which might i remind you is off limits, or i'll already be gone or you will." She slumped down onto tot he sofa.

"urm where shall i sle-"

"You can take the bed. I don't usually sleep at night anyway." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Why? Where do you go?"

"Rule number 3 don't ask where i go at night."

"Sorry." She jumped up.

"Your things will be here soon, so lets go to class. oh wait!" She rummaged through a chest of draws and found whats he was looking for and handed my a silver key.

"Key to the room." I put it in pocket and followed her to class. I was still confused about most things but decided to go along with it.

When we reached Class B all i could hear was laughs, shouts and crashes.

"Mikan!" A girl with black hair and purple eyes came running down the corridor. Mikan's face softened. I smiled

"Hotaru." She nodded and Hotaru smiled. She was pretty but not beautiful like Mikan. Hotaru turned to me.

"You must be Natsume. The class rep will be here in a minute so i suggest you wait here until they arrive." she smirked and Mikan slapped her shoulder. She pinched her lips and they walked into class.

After a while i saw Narumi-Sensei coming down the hall with a boy with blonde hair and big eyes walking towards us.

"R-Ruka?" I whispered. He heard me say his name and looked up.

"Natsume?!" His face brightened up and i ran over to him. "It really is you!, we man hugged.

"So they finally found you." Ruka chuckled. "I always knew your ability to control fire was an Alice."

"Hey, Ruka, whats your Alice anyway?" Rukas, cheeks blushed a bit.

"I.. Urm... I have an Animal Pheromone Alice."

"Pheromone? You mean Animals are attracted to you?" I stifled a laugh.

"Shut up BAKA! Anyway Narumi-Sensei has the _Human_ Pheromone Alice."

"What? So he can control people?"

"Yep. By flirting with them." Narumi-Sensei said and winked at me. I felt my face grow hot.

"O-Okay then."

"Shall we get you into class?" I nodded and pushed open the door. What i saw was complete chaos...

My mouth dropped when I saw people walking on walls, flying, disappearing and the noise. It was overwhelming.

"Class shut it!" Narumi-Sensei shouted and the class sat in their seats. Ruka sat down next to a boy with wild brown hair.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga, he will be joining our class, treat him well." Narumi-Sensei smiled. the class started whispering and I looked down. "Natsume go sit next to your partner." And with that Narumi-Sensei skipped out of class stating it was free period. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a brunette at the back. I gulped and started to walk down the aisle. People eyed and started at me, it started making me sweat. As soon as I sat down people gasped and rushed over, scrapping their chairs across the ground.

"So, Natsume-kun, where you from?" One boy asked.

"Just a little place in the country you wouldn't know it."

"Whats your Alice?" The boy with the wild hair asked.

"Mind if I show you?" I smiled unsure and everyone nodded eagerly. I danced my hand into the air drawing a dragon that came to life made out of flames.

"I have the Fire Alice." I laughed and everyone stared. Amazed. I felt a cool breeze on my neck and the flame disappeared. I turned around to see Mikan looking very annoyed.

"Hey! Enough! Go away! its too crowded!" She glared at the people around us and i heard multiple gulps. They backed off to their seats and started studying and whispering about me. I stared plainly at Mikan. She gestured with her head for me to follow her,s he stood up and i obeyed her orders. What did she want to talk about?


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's POV:

I scared all the annoying people who kept pestering Hyuuga next to me. I gestured for him to follow me and surprisingly he understood and did.

I stopped when we reached the roof.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked, his cheeks always had a little blush to them but here they were redder, does he not like heights?

"Look Hyuuga-"

"Natsume. Cool me Natsume please." He smiled and my heart sped up. I rolled my eyes, such a baby grin! Come on girl, your _the _Mikan Sakura don't let this little twerp get the better of you!

"Listen, Hyuuga." he sighed. "I don't like attention. So when the new pretty boy with an amazing Alice comes in and becomes my partner I don't like it." I pushed my hand through my hair. When I looked to Hyuuga his cheeks were extremely red.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-you... you c-c-called me a p-p-p-pretty boy." He pointed his finger at me and I sighed. I looked away so he wouldn't see my face. As hard as I tried I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I burst out laughing, I fell onto my back, clutching my stomach. Hyuuga just stared at me.

Natsume's POV:

"Y-you... you c-c-called me a p-p-p-pretty boy." I pointed my finger at her, stunned, my cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open. Suddenly, she fell to the ground laughing. I dropped my hand and stared at her. How her face lit up when she smiled, how small crinkles formed around her eyes, and small dimples dented her soft cheeks. How a reddish glow appeared on her cheeks like blush and as the little tears formed in her eyes. How she sighed and wiped them away, finally settling down. She sat up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at me. It was delicate and pure. Innocence escaped her and I gulped. I covered my eyes with my bangs and she frowned.

"Natsume?" I jumped. She just called me Natsume! I gulped.

"I-I gotta go." I spun on my heel and walked out, slamming the door behind me. I covered my mouth with my hand and my eyes widened. My cheeks were beat red and my heart was rapid. What the hell is wrong with me?!

I pulled out the phone the school gave me and checked the time. 10:30 okay, i'm must going to go back to class like nothing happened.

I stood in front of the door, frozen, listening to the whispers coming from inside.

"Hey do you think Natsume and Mikan are together?"

"They share a room, are partners and Mikan takes Natsume away for a secret chat. Pretty couple like."

"Do you think they've done _it?_" I ran inside.

"We haven't we hate each other!" I screamed and everyone froze. I saw Ruka point behind me. Oh god... No... I slowly turned around to see Mikan looking at me. Her normal emotionless face was present, no... Thats wrong. Hurt. Hurt was present of her face._  
><em>

"Mik-" She shoved past me and summoned a blue flame in her hand.

"Thats right, we hate each other so anyone who says otherwise won't live to see another day. Got it?" Everyone gulped and nodded. Mikan sighed and shoved past me again. She stopped outside the door and whispered so only I could hear.

"Baka." She then ran off.

"Mikan!" I heard someone shout and Hotaru ran past me. She sent a glare at me over her shoulder before running after her friend.

I walked into class and sat down next to Ruka.

"Natsume-"

"Shut up." I hissed and Ruka jumped. The rest of the day flew by and soon it was time for me to go back to my dorm. I knocked before entering. Mikan was sitting on her bed, dressed in a lose tank top and short booty pajama shorts. Her hair was wet and down. She was leaning against the wall. She was asleep.

"Sorry. I'll sleep in Ruka and Yuu's room tonight." I whispered but just as I was about to leave Mikan fell off the bed.

"M-mikan?!" Despite falling. She was still asleep. I sighed and picked her up in my arms princess style. She was unnaturally light. I frowned and put her down on the bed. Carefully, I lifted up her top and I could see her ribs. She also had multiple scars covering her stomach. A part of it was bandaged up and looked fresh. I put her top down and ran a hand through my hair. I sat on the edge oft he bed and glanced over at her. Her face looked painful ands he was sweating.

"Mikan." I stroked her face, ignoring the blush that was creeping onto my face. Suddenly, she gripped my wrist.

"Don't leave!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"M-Mi-"

"Please! Just for tonight! I don't wanna be alone..." I sighed and wrapped my hands around her waist, flopping us back down onto the bed.

"You know. I don't hate you." I said and she nodded into my chest. She quickly fell asleep and I joined her, in a mess of tangled limbs and wet hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume's POV:

I opened my eyes and groaned, rubbing the sleep out of face I sat up. I licked my lips and looked down at the person beside me. Wait! What!? I jumped put of bed to see Mikan laying there sucking her thumb and curled up in a ball. I rubbed my arm, did she use me as a pillow!?

Mikan's POV:

I rubbed my eyes as I sighed and sat up. I winced as the pain in my stomach increased.

"I need to change the bandage. Oh and pills." I got out of bed, ignoring the stunned boy beside me and walked over to door. It was white and pearl like. But to me it was stained with blood. I rolled my eyes and entered, Hyuuga followed. Then I registered he was following. I stomped my foot and winced at my stomach.

"Hey you're not allowed in here!" He jumped at my voice but carried on walking. I pinched my lips together and shoved his chest and to my surprise it was hard and he didn't move.

"Wha-" before I could finish he grabbed my wrist and picked me up. I screamed as he quickly picked up the first aid kit that was stacked between my machine guns and grenades.

"Hy-hyuuga!?" I slapped his chest but he ignored me and went deeper through he cupboard stacked with weapons. He opened a draw and knife shot out at him but somehow he dodged inside was cleaning products and drugs, medical, and my pills. He pulled it all out before carrying me back out the bed.

Natsume's POV:

I gulped under my breath when I saw inside the cupboard. Why the hell does she need this many!? Wait! Why does she even need one!? I picked her up, dodged a knife, and carried her out to the bed. I pinned her arms together and wrapped my tie around them.

"Hey douche let me go!" She yelled so I covered her mouth with my hand.

"This may hurt a bit." I pulled up her top and she blushed furiously. I ripped off her bandaged and she winced. Underneath was a large cut that most likely cut through her stomach. Thats probably why she's so thin.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt a ton." I bit off the cap to disinfectant and poured it over her wound and inside it. She screamed but I muffled it. "So is this." I removed my hand from her mouth and opened the wound. She cried out and started crying. I grabbed a needle and thread from the first aid box and stitched her stomach back together. I started on the flesh wound and she cried out again. When I finished she was panting with tears flowing down her cheeks, I wrapped her up in bandages and sat next to her. I untied her hands and gently pulled down her top.

Mikans POV:

After he finished his torture, he sat next to me. I looked away, I had the back of my hand covering my mouth. And what surprised me... I wasn't angry. I was too distracted by the fact he removed my top and seen me in my bra and nothing more to be angry! Little tears still followed down my cherry red cheeks as I sat up, still not facing him.

"Thanks..." I whispered and he jumped.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you!" I shouted and stood up. I snatched the bottle of pills of the side of the bed and gulped down three. After I took some pain killers.

"Look, I don't get, why or how, you have such a wound, but why didn't you just go the hospital or something!?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Huh?"

"I don't get the privilege of being treated, or cared for, or wanted, or helped! I live a life of war, fighting, killing, and Persona. My life, is his life. I don't get to choose, I don't get treated for wounds, I don't have anyone who cares!" I shouted, snapping as the anger bubbled up inside me.

"M-Mikan..."

"Listen Hyuuga. I'm sorry. I'll tell you. You see, I'm dead." I stated simply.

"What?"

"At night, or whenever I'm needed, I go on missions for the school to stop Alice Hunters. People who use us, kill us, sell us, torture or enslave us."

"Us?" He said gulping.

"Every Alice user, ever. I go on missions to _kill _them." He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"so that cupboard of... Stuff, is yours?"

"I tend to not use weapons... Just my... Hands." I looked down. He let go..

"Mikan..."

"Sorry Hyuuga, I gotta go." I ran out, ignoring the pain in my stomach as the pills had yet to still take affect.


End file.
